A love from the past
by ChoaticDesires
Summary: Two young boys who were once good friends and both held a love deep inside unknown to the other. they were then separated by a tragedy, but later they reunite. Will they be able to reconnect or will there be changes of hearts... rated M for later Chapters. Hey guys sorry but this will be discontinued until further notice. I do plan to come back to it eventually though!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any phrases from the manga/anime that may have been used. *crys her heart out* I wish I did but sadly naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...**

**This is my first fanfic ever so go easy on me. lol**

As Kushina and Minato Uzumaki walked up to the Uchiha mansion they could hear the joyful screams of children.

The butler let them in and all they could see was a little 10 year old sasuke running down the hall screaming " you will never catch me alive!"

And a few seconds later their 10 year old son naruto in hot pursuit yelling "of course I will, you better believe it!"

Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki started laughing at the sight, until they were greeted by Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. "Now isn't that just a great sight to see!" said kushina.

"Yes I suppose it is." commented mikoto. As the parents went off into the living room to have a talk before dinner, upstairs the two boys were running around.

Well until 15 year old Itachi Uchiha came out of his room and was knocked over by sasuke. Itachi yelled at them " what the hell are you two doing running around like hooligans?"

Naruto ran up and said "Well sasuke said that he wouldn't be my friend anymore since I wouldn't let him play with my new toy, so I gave in and let him play with it..." 'big sigh' " and can you guess what happened next... he broke it."

Itachi Looked at sasuke with a raised eyebrow and said " is this true sasuke?"

"Well it's not like I actually meant to..." sasuke answered, he was feeling pretty guilty about the whole situation. "Then why haven't you at least said that you were sorry?" commented itachi with a almost bored expression on his face.

Sasuke gave him a glare before mumbling out "I am sorry about your toy..."

Naruto thought about it '_well he does look sorry about it, maybe ill give him another chance'_. "OK sasuke ill forgive you this time, but your so not playing with my other new toys, you better believe it!" naruto said with a huge smile.

Sasuke let out out a huge sigh of relief '_ That was close I thought he was never going to forgive me, he even gave me one of those smiles that I love so much'_.

The butler appeared behind naruto and said "It's time for dinner your parents are waiting for all of you." So they all hurried down stairs to eat their dinner before their parents got tired of waiting.

A few days later sasuke and naruto were in sasuke's room playing a video game when Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha knocked on the door and walked into his room.

" Sasuke sweetie we are going to be going to LA on one of daddy's business trips and we will be back in about a week to celebrate your birthday." said mikoto.

Sasuke gave his mom kind of a sad look and said "OK, will uncle shisui be coming to stay with us?"

Fugaku Gave his son a patient look and said '"of course he will doesn't he normally come when we leave on my business trips? He will be showing up early tomorrow morning, and me and your mom will be leaving late tonight. If you need anything just ask itachi or if needed you can call Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki."

"Ya OK" sasuke got up and gave both his parents hugs and said " love you guys, see you when you get home, oh and don't forget to get me something awesome for me birthday!" He then went back to playing his video games... not know what would happen later on.

The next morning sasuke woke up to the door bell ringing through out the house. He hoped out of bed and ran down the stair case and straight into his uncle's arms! " I missed you uncle shisui!"

" hey! I can't believe how big you have gotten from the last time I saw you. You need to stop growing or I am going to start feeling old!" said shisui with a big old smile on his face.

"Hi, uncle it's good to see you." said Itachi as he came down the stairs. "The maid got one of the guest rooms ready for you."

The butler came into the front hall and said " Hello sir, would you like me to take your bags and put them in the room so that you may join the boys for breakfast?"

"Sure that would be wonderful" commented shisui as he handed over his bags to the butler."Alright boys lets go have some breakfast and figure out what we are going to do for the day."

As they all sat down to eat sasuke mentioned "How about we go and see a movie today, there is this new action movie that is suppose to be really good. I have been wanting to go and see it."

"Oh ya I heard about that movie, it sounds good to me." commented itachi.

"OK sounds like a plan and then after words we can go and have dinner at that new restaurant down town. We can leave by 1:00 and should be able to make the movie." said shisui.

Later that night after they had dinner they arrived home to the butler running up to them frantically saying "Sirs I tried calling you but no one was answering..."

"Calm down, we turned our phones off during the movie and decided that it was peaceful to have them off for a bit. Whats going on?" said shisui.

"... I don't really know how to say this sir, but I guess just saying it out right would be the best way..."

"What is it just spit it out man" sasuke was getting annoyed with his stalling.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha when they arrived at the motel they were greeted by Madara Uchiha and apparently a fight ensued... Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha were both killed by madara... I am so sorry."

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that ensued. Sasuke broke down cry and fell to his knee's. Itachi just stood there in complete shock not knowing how to react to what he just heard. Then Shisui finally snapped out of his shock and said " please tell me this is a bad joke..."

" I am sorry sirs but I speak only the truth.." shisui then grabbed sasuke and itachi and dragged them into a hug whispering "Everything is going to be OK, we will somehow get threw this... I am not sure how but we will get through this and we will do it together."

Soon itachi broke away and said "I really need to be alone for a minute... to really process whats just happened... my parents... they won't be coming home..." Then slowly he just walked up the stairs and silently shut his bedroom door and went to lay in his bed to stare at the ceiling.

Down stairs shisui just stood there holding sasuke. Shisui finally dragged sasuke over to the coach and sat down. They sat there for hours while sasuke cried himself to sleep.

A little while after he fell asleep shisui whispered "How could this happen. How could he take both parents away from these boys. I promise I will take could care of them for you two, so I hope you two rest in peace..."

In the next few days shisui took care of everything including the will, where the boys would get everything when sasuke is 15 and itachi is 20, the funeral, and he also became the guardian of the boys.

One night during dinner shisui was mentioning the plans for the future.

"So it looks like you boys will come and live with me in New York for now. You will receive your inheritance when you guys are 15 and 20 years of age. When the time comes you can either choose to come back or sell this mansion and stay in New York but till then staying with me will be best."

sasuke just gave him a cold stare and said "hn, fine"

Itachi was a lot more with drawn and just nodded.

Shisui really couldn't believe how much the two boys had changed sense the death of their parents. He knew that their personalities would probably forever be changed. There was no going back to the two innocent little boys they once were.

"Well boys we have plane tickets to go to New York in five days, so til then you boys will need to pack and say your good byes I will take care of everything else."

Later that night the butler answered the door to see the Uzumaki family standing there. The butler greeted them "Hello it is very good to see all of you. Shisui is in the office and the boys are in their rooms."

" Thank you I think me and kushina will go see shuisi." said minato, by the time he was done saying this naruto was already up half way up the stairs.

Naruto burst into sasuke's room and ran straight to him and and hugged him "I am so sorry sasuke if there was anything I could do I would."

Sasuke just stood there with a bag in his hands. Finally he said " I don't really want to see you right now naruto, I just want you to leave."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing " what are you talking about, Why don't you want me here sasuke and why are you giving me such a look... sasuke."

"I told you dobe, that I no longer want to see you. Will you just leave me alone."

"Fine you stupid teme, if that's what you want then you don't have to worry about seeing me again. So good bye..." naruto ran out of the room crying all the way  
>down the stairs to his parents. " mom , dad, I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore..."<p>

"OK sweetie we will go." said kushina and then she turned to shisui " Take care of the boys and it was good to see you even though in such bad times."

" good bye shisui" said minato.

Upstairs sasuke was sitting on the floor feeling bad about yelling at naruto. _I really just couldn't loose him any other way, so if I let him go I won't loose him like my parents. I love you naruto I hope you grow up happy._

A few days later itachi, sasuke, and shisui got on a plane to New York. There were future's up in the air and relationships that were left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>hi everyone I hoped you like my first fanfic! I would appreciate anyone who would review on this chapter so I know how I did. Also so that I know that I should continue with this story... sooooo please review so I can share the rest of my thoughts on this story!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone here is Ch. 2 revised due to some reviews I got I would appreciate any feed back on if you liked what I fixed in this chapter or if you preferred the older version!**

**Disclaimer: no matter how much i get on my knee's and beg with tears and bribes I still do not own naruto, his friends, or any quotes used. sadly it still belongs to Kishimoto masashi. **

Naruto couldn't believe that today he was turning 12. He went through school just wanting it to be over with so that he could go get ready for his birthday party.

Half the school was going to be there and he just couldn't wait to get to the pool were the party was being held. When school let out he stood out front waiting for his parents to come and get him.

Kiba, shikamaru, and gaara came running at him and all together started singing happy birthday to him:

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to the #1 knucklehead,

Happy birthday to you!"

"Hey guys, thanks! You are all coming to my party right?"

Kiba grabbed naruto into a headlock and said " of course I am you know I have to show up and show you how to really swim not that fish out water flop you do!"

"What the hell, which one of us is on the swim team... Oh ya that would be me! So who is going to be showing who how to swim?" Naruto had this huge smile on his face while he wrestled with kiba.

Shikamaru looked at them with this bored expression and said "Ya I will be there to. so troublesome you are naruto, but since it is your birthday I will forgive you."

Naruto threw kiba to the ground and sat on top of him so that he wouldn't be able to get back up. "Aah thanks shika I am totally excited that your coming! How about you gaara?"

"Ya ill be there, but my older brother and sister might come to." commented gaara.

"Hey they can totally come, more the merrier!" naruto said as he started to get off of kiba. As soon as he got off the buses started to show up. "well see you guys later. Make sure that you get me some pretty cool presents since I am turning the big 'one' 'two'." naruto waved good bye to his friends and continued to wait for his parents.

After waiting for over an hour, watching all the buses leave and even some teachers, he tried to call his parents but there was no answer. Finally he went inside to the main office to talk to the principal, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hey old man did my parents call the school and say that they were going to be late or something?" asked naruto as he walked into the principals office.

Mr. Sarutobi looked up from his paper work and said "Happy Birthday naruto, and no they haven't called the school. Where they suppose to pick you up today?"

"Ya so that we could go get the pool area ready for my birthday party before everyone showed up. They haven't showed up though and it has been over an hour since they said they would be here. It isn't normal for them to be late like this. They also haven't been answering there cell phone which is really unusual..."

Mr. Sarutobi could tell that naruto was really worried and said "OK hold on let me try there number as well." When he called all it did was ring, so he left a voice mail letting them know that naruto was worried and still waiting to be picked up. " why don't you just have a seat in here with me and we will wait to see if they show up.

About a half hour later the principals phone started to ring and he picked it up to hear "Hi is the the principal of Suna Middle school?" "yes this is him"

"My name is Officer Kakashi Hatake and I was hoping that you still had a student by the name of naruto uzumaki on the school grounds?"

" yes I do, he is here waiting for his parents to pick him up so that he can go get his birthday party ready, but they haven't shown up to pick him up yet."

"Unfortunately I hate to say this but they won't be picking him up. I really hate to give him this news on his birthday... but I believe that they were on their way over to pick him up and they were hit by a drunk driver. They were killed instantly, and we have been trying to find him since we realized that they had a son. We have managed to get a hold of his godfather jiraiya, but he won't be able to be here until tomorrow. We will be sending child services over there to pick him up until then. Would you like to tell him or should I, whichever you think would be the best way to approach him."

"..."

"Sir?"

"... I will tell him. When will they be here to pick him up?"

"In probably about 20 minutes. I am sorry to have to give you this bad news. I feel bad that the boy has to hear about this on his birthday... but we have no choice in the matter."

"No I understand. Good Bye Mr. Hatake." Mr. Sarutobi hung up the phone and slowly looked over at naruto. "So old man are my parents on their way or what?"

"Naruto ….. your parents won't be able to pick you up..."

"What are you talking about old man they can't do this to me today, it's my birthday."

"Naruto they didn't have a choice in the matter... they were on their way over when they were hit by a drunk driver... they didn't make it..." Mr. Sarutobi watched as naruto went as white as a sheet, which he didn't think he could do considering the tan the kid was always sporting. He saw naruto start to sway and hurried over to catch him as he fell out of his seat unconscious.

When he came to he looked up and said "please tell me I just had a nightmare and that I didn't really hear that..."

"I am sorry naruto but it's true... they have contacted your godfather jiraiya and he will be here tomorrow until then child services is on their way over to get you." Mr. Sarutobi felt horrible about having to tell naruto this news but didn't have a choice.

"I... on my birthday..." after saying that naruto started crying and Mr. Sarutobi held naruto for a a bit. Soon there was a knock on the office door.

"come in" said Mr. Sarutobi

"hi I am here to pick up a naruto uzumaki, my name is yuhi" said the lady from child services

"ok give him just another minute" said Mr. sarutobi as he held the crying naruto trying to give him some comfort.

"no problem I will be right outside waiting for him" yuhi said as she stepped back out the door.

"I am sorry naruto but you have to go with yuhi for a little while and soon jiraiya will be here soon. If you need any thing here is my number and you can just have them give me a call." Mr. Sarutobi tried to say this with the most soothing tone that he could manange.

"umm... old man... could.. you.. call...off... the... party... for... me..." naruto saying through his sobs.

"leave it to me naruto you just worry about you right now" Mr. sarutobi answered.

Naruto nodded and went and got into the car with yuhi. He cried all the way to his destination. The next day jiraiya arrived and signed the papers to become naruto's guardian. He then picked naruto up and took him over to his favorite roman shop to talk.

"so naruto how are you holding up?" asked jiraiya

"... I don't know... ok I guess..." naruto whispered

"well here is what I have been thinking. I don't want to have to move you away from your friend right now and I don't have a permanent place, so I figured I will move in with you. I am not home all the time due to my research but I will make sure you are well cared for when I am not there. So how does that sound to you?" asked jiraiya

"I guess that sounds fine ero-sennin (pervy sage)" naruto answered

"ok then after we eat I need to go take care of a few things I should probably drop you off at the house and let you rest." jiraiya commented as he started to eat his roman.

"ok" said naruto

Over a hundred friends and family showed up to Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki's funeral. Amongst the crowd was their son, naruto.

_I still just can't believe that they are gone... what am I going to do with out them... I will make sure I make them proud. I will always accomplish my goals and I will make sure that I make something of myself because I want them to be proud of me... I just hope I don't fail them..._ these are the thoughts of naruto as he stands there listening to the priest drone on and on. Tears slowly falling and crushing the blades of grass below him.


	3. author's note

Sorry everyone for not adding onto this story I have been going through a tough year, But be glad to know that I will continue on with this story.

What I want to know from all who read the story is how long should I make this...

finish up in a few chapters

or

make it long and end it in 5 or 10 chapters?

the question is posted

and the prize will be...

the next chapter...

and I get to keep my sanity! YAY!


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally here is chapter 3! **

**This story may belong to me but sadly the characters, quotes, etc... does not belong to me... maybe one day! Until that day though they all belong to kishimoto masashi... *breaks down crying***

Three rambunctious boys went down Konoha High's main hallway arguing about which of the school sports that they participated in, was the best.

There was the first boy who had dark brown hair that spiked in all directions that was parted in the middle by a black bandana. He also had weird red fang tattoo's on each cheek. He was dressed in all black: black combat boots, loose black jeans, black fishnet shirt, and bringing it all together was a black leather jacket. " Hey guys you know that the track team is the best, I am going to be bring us to the regional this year. I may be only a freshman this year but there isn't anyone who can run faster than me!"

"Oh please we both know I can run faster than you kiba. Remember I have the power of youth!" Commented his very loud and boisterous friend next to him. He had black hair that was in cut in this weird bowl like fashion and had very bushy eyebrows, which is why they usually called him 'bushy brow'. He wore a grean jump suit with orange leg warmers. "Just because I joined the wrestling team doesn't mean I can't out run you. I joined the wrestling team because It takes more work to win!"

"What! Wrestling takes so much less talent than track lee!" yelled kiba

"Hey you two, you know I beat both of you! You better believe it! I am on the swim team and the basketball team. Doing both sports takes a lot of work and effort and we all know how hard both sports can be! On top of that not only did I do great in both back in middle school. I was the captain for both teams."

This comment came from their happy and energetic friend as he tossed his arms over each one of the other boy's shoulders. The boy was beautiful, he was tan with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He also had three whisker scars on each cheek that he had gotten from an accident in his childhood. This boy wore orange boots, tight black jeans, black tank top, and to complete the out fit he wore a bright orange leather jacket with a nine tailed fox on the back. "I won't be surprised if I become the captain of the teams here in high school before the end of the year!"

" Oh please naruto" both the other boys said together.

"You better believe it, I'll do whatever it takes!" exclaimed naruto

"Hey naruto, kiba, lee. It is good to see you three."

All three turned around to look at who was talking to them and they saw their friend gaara walking up to them. He had shaggy red hair that hung in his green eyes,. He also had a tattoo that was Japanese for love above his left eye. He wore black sandals, baggy black pants, and a black fishnet shirt with a short red tank top that only went down to the top of his stomach.

Naruto smiled at gaara and walked over to to him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"so gaara what have you been up to this morning huh... I thought I would see you at the entrance but you were no where to be found... having some fun with that boyfriend of yours?" Naruto commented while wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, we broke up" gaara replied with a almost bored look on his face. "he was to clingy."

"really, that means I get to keep you all to myself then!" Naruto comment with a huge smile on his face.

_If only you meant more by that I would happily let it be true_ thought gaara.

"By the way guys did you hear about the new student yet?" Gaara asked

"New student?" commented kiba

"I have heard of him... my new rival! I will win because I have the power of youth!" Lee said with shout of determination.

"Rival? Why is he your rival and for what?" asked Naruto confused

"Haven't you heard the commotion of all the girls naruto... including my precious sakura. They are all over him, but I will not lose to him I will win out when it come to love. I will win sakura over with the power of youth!" Lee exclaimed loudly.

"Oh come on bushy brow sakura barely knows you even exist much less thinks of you as a contender in love" comments gaara.

"Hey he can keep dreaming can't he" kiba replys

"you guys don't understand the hard ships of trying to get a girlfriend here at konoha..." lee says sadly "but I will get sakura to fall for me, you just wait and see!"

"well guys lets get to the lunch room before all the roman is gone!" says naruto exitedly

"you and your roman" comment his three friends

_Why wont these girls just go away they are so annoying_, these are the thoughts of sasuke uchiha as he walks the halls of konoha high.

Sasuke looks over at his new friends neji and shikamaru as they head to the lunch room. _These two are_ _interesting and we will do well on the student council together. Even though these girls are annoying they will be the ones to make sure that I get voted in as the president of the student council, so I will allow them to follow us for now... even though I have to put up listening to there constant whispering._

"hey look there is naruto... you know I think he got even cuter over the summer... of course he isn't as cute as our sasuke!" whispered sakura.

"I know! To bad he is such a knucklehead sometimes or he would be right up there with sasuke..." whispered ino.

Sasuke's head whipped up when he heard the girls whispering. _Did they just say naruto as in naruto uzumaki? What if it is, what will I do... I have not spoken to him in years... not since the day I yelled at him and told him that I never wanted to see him again. He probably hates me... what should I_ _do... I should stay away from him because it would never work between us. I want to rebuild the uchia clan and he is not the one able to help me do that._

Then he looked up and just stopped. _Damn he looks amazing! _Was the only thought in his head. It was like looking at the sun you just couldn't stare straight at him for the fear of going blind.

While all of these thoughts were going through sasuke's head naruto was coming down the hall

completely oblivious as to sasuke's presence.

"Hey girls! You all look good today! Hey sakura!" said naruto wiggling his eyebrows knowing it would piss them off cause they always assumed he was flirting with them. He just loved it when they all started yelling at him.

As if on cue:

"God naruto you pervert!"

"so not happening naruto..."

" quit looking at my ass naruto!"

"..."

Thats when naruto realized that the girls had been following someone. Oh ya gaara said that there was a new guy. Lets see if he is worth all the fuss shall we!

Naruto looked to the front of the group and his mind went into shock for a second and then then went into melt down mode as he realized what he was seeing.

There stood sasuke after all these years he just couldn't believe it. His first reaction was to look him up and down. And yes he was worth the fuss!

Sasuke was looking amazing. Wearing his hair longer in the front and spiky in the

back and the hair made his dark eyes stand out. He was dressed in form fitting black pants, a tight white t-shirt with a white and black jacket, and to make the outfit look better he wore a black junky leather breaclet.

Naruto was so shocked that he forgot why he had been mad at sasuke for so long. He also had forgotten about his surroundings.

"hn, so I see that just let any old dobe's into the school." sasuke commented as he continued to walk into the lunch hall.

What did he just say! Thats why I hated him, thinking he was better than me...

"What! You teme!" yelled naruto as he watched sasuke walking away.


End file.
